Wizared marus
wizard marus was born on planet saleria in magic galaxy same place were the family of evil lived he is the son of zordon he new his father gave his father ahd gave his life to save the unvire he new that the noe mystic mother rita repulsa had traped himmin a time worp but he never met him or seen him he did however wonteds to be just like his father he called his forces kingdom of light it was named after a kingdom on planet salries and when the evil rhonda clerk '''attcked his planet he gatherd five unamed warriors and a made a seres of androids stating with mark 1 now mark5 he and his legon of allies fougt rhonda in many planet tire of seeng millions of people die he set out to talk pece rhonda agreedbut she trick him and turned him to stone not before he had mark 5 trap here in a box he was destroyed before she got traped then one day two arcaologist found the box she was in than when they bought it two a musem a cumsy mover droped the box unleshing her and here servents then 5 teenagers unsepextly found a tomb hiden in mondern day miami then they say a statue and stick it was wand a boy named rick ranger waved it then a man apered from the rock it was maruse he told them they are the ancester of the old power rangers now they must stop rhonda from taking over earth they dint belive him then they saw the news then they left becase they were to afardi he gave them the coins anyway they left then they were attcked by rhonda foot solder rockondsa thye were beat but then the ranger remenberd the coins they mrohide then crushed the rockonda ever scent then they workd for maruse and fought rondda and her legions of follwer and monsters but thing got tuff towerd the end of power ranger '''kingdom of ligth '''the new season power rangers ninja force were the evil villen and the oldest '''lord anthony '''came a long he was tuff and hard to beat but the new ranger fougt tell final they left for ununo reason and gave it to '''princess tisha the pirat qeen in power ranger under water ''' he left at the end of the seris giving it to his sister '''serina '''replaced him during his family vist during power rangers '''super force '''were the ranger changed once again to fight the evil '''emporor anthony '''they at the end of the series had lost to anthony who sold the planet to his sister the ranger got new power and they fought the evil '''pricess shayla power ranger high gear '''serinia nad here frind '''robob cop gave them computer morppehr she then at end of the series over ran the palace then she was order to leav to go see to sa confrence the ranger follewd her in space then they met newbes a silver ranger and they transform to k'nights in space '''and fought the evil '''princess nana of darkness '''then during the fianal in the movie the rangers foguht anthony he had capused planet salers and unlocked his grnad father the '''monach of evil anthony' then it lead to anew tv seris power rangers '''m.s.p '''wre the ranger have goten new magicol powers and they had to deal with a new more evil anthony tell the seris final when thev evil family had to fight save earht from the ultate evil evry former power ranger from mighty mophin to power nager msp hade to stop their villan the silver ranger newbas then he was forced to destroy him and then maracules he survived by gahter all that is good in the univers and destroyed all the evil exept anthony and rhonda and anthony and tywon and tishia and shayla snd naa and grampa and astronema and rita zedd and diviotox and a culpel other in sted turnig them good anthony became the mystic fahter of good it is unone were maruse and mark 10 are they left planet earth.